


Your Eye

by KyLeigh7



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7
Summary: Oswald had given up hope of Edward loving him back, so he settled for friendship. However, after a kiss they shared Oswald started to think something different.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"I just froze," Edward said with shame as looking right into Oswald's eye. 

"It was the least I could do," Oswald said. "I would do anything for you, anything." 

"As would I," Edward said as inching closer and taking his hands. 

Oswald gulped. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For being…" he started and seemed to had lost his way through the conversation, "with me."

Oswald same even closer to Edward. "I… I don't know what I'd do without you-"

Oswald was cut off by Edward kissing him. Or maybe Oswald kissing Edward. Neither really knows, but neither really cared much to find out. 

They finally pulled apart with Harvey called from the other room. 

Edward stared at Oswald for a moment before Oswald finally waddled off. 

Edward looked at him and realized he felt completely different for him. Completely different from when they first met, or when they were at the docks, or even when they were up on that rooftop shooting everyone in sight. 

Edward then followed behind. 

\----

Lee was wrapping a bandage around Oswald's eye. "You should be fine. You won't be able to see out of this eye, but you'll be fine."

"I'm going to murder that bastard myself!" Oswald yelled as slamming his fist on his leg. It disrupted the way Ler was wrapping the bandage around his head.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to say that in front of about thirty police officers," Edward stated as not even facing him. 

After the kiss Edward had been mostly quiet. It made Oswald glad to see him back to his normal annoying self. The man he fell in love with. 

Oswald was very worried that he did the wrong thing. He knew Edward didn't feel the same way, or at least he thought. Oswald hid that by remaining angry about his eye. 

"Like they care," Oswald said. "They feel the same way."

"I am hard and even harder to lose. I'll stand by your side and die with you too. What am I?" Edward asked as turning to Oswald. 

"I don't know," Oswald replied. "I'm not much interested in riddles with my eye and all."

"Loyalty," Edward replied. "Something a surprising amount of these fools have and not for us."

"We're supposed to get a full pardon," Oswald said. "I think we'll be fine for now."

"Never be too sure, Oswald, they'd betray us the second they've gotten what they wanted."

"Well, then they're going down. All of them."

\----

It had been only a few weeks after the whole Gotham incident and Edward and Oswald were still free, but they didn't quite have the underworld in their grasp. 

They happened to be arguing. 

"You lost my dog?!" Oswald asked. 

Edward shrugged from the couch as reading a book. "He happened to be in the submarine when it was stolen."

"You told me Olga had him!" Oswald exclaimed as jumping up dramatically, as he normally did. 

"Well, she could have."

It had been a few weeks after Gotham and they still hadn't talked about their kiss. They hid it with arguing and pretending they forgot about the whole thing. At this rate, they'd never confront each other. 

"You know, for being the smartest man in the room you certainly are dumb," Oswald replied as pointing a finger accusingly. 

"Oswald, you of all people should know that doesn't make any sense."

"You wouldn't understand," Oswald said as stomping off, "because you have no heart!" He slammed the door behind him. 

Edward sighed before looking back at his book. He couldn't for the life of him focus on it. He looked up and over to the room Oswald had stormed into. It was his office. 

"Damn it, Oswald."

Edward practically threw the book on the coffee table in front of him. He then stood up and walked over to the door and knocked with the back of his knuckles. "Oswald?"

There was no reply. 

"Oswald," Edward said again. "Answer me."

After a pause Edward was about to knock again. 

"What do you want?" Oswald asked. His voice abnormally gloomy and sad. 

"Can I come in?" Edward asked. 

Oswald sighed. "Go ahead."

Edward entered and looked down at Oswald at his desk. "I assume you're upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Edward!" Oswald exclaimed. "I am very fond of that dog."

Oswald stood up and looked out the window. "Now he's out there all alone in the cold and dark world with someone I don't even know. Who knows if he's still alive."

"What is your obsession with this dog?"

Oswald turned to him with one swift movement. "He was my coping mechanism. He's the whole reason why I lasted this long."

"What are you trying to cope with?" Edward askes. "You never mentioned anything like this to me."

"You're a goddamn jerk," Oswald replied as walking closer to him. "I hope you know that."

Edward countered with coming even closer. "You haven't answered my question."

"You don't even care much, do you?" Oswald asked. He was beginning to catch on to what Edward could be like. 

"Oswald, if I didn't care would I be here?" 

Oswald looked up and into his eyes. "Yes."

Edward didn't break the stare. "I do care."

Oswald remained silent but didn't break eye contact. He felt this strangely felt like a romance movie. The part right before they kissed, but he knew that wouldn't happen. 

Then Edward leaned forward, he didn't kiss but he was inches away from Oswald's face. He didn't kiss him though. He didn't say a word. 

Oswald paused before closing the gap. 

They kissed. 

It was a peck that happened to last for more than a few seconds. they then pulled back and stared at each other. 

Neither seemed to know if that really happened, but they both were an unholy shade of red. 

Both remained speechless, but they remained close to each other's faces. 

Edward then pushed his lips back onto Oswald's. What first started out as a curious kiss soon became heated and passionate. 

Their hands even started to roam around each other's bodies. 

Oswald caused Edward to back up to the door. He was connered and his back was straight against the door, which meant that Oswald had to stand on his tippy toes to even reach him. 

He balanced himself by holding onto Edward's shoulders. 

They finally pulled back to breathe. They panted and Oswald looked down. Oswald was bright red. 

Edward looked down at him. Edward was quick to switch their roles, which shocked Oswald. 

Oswald looked up to him. He was pinned and desperate for Edward. 

Edward put his thumb under his chin and lifted his head to kiss him even deeper. He put his other hand right on the door next to Oswald's head. He was looming over him.

Oswald pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Edward pulled him back into the kiss. 

Oswald pulled back again, obviously worried that he was going to make Edward regret this later. "Are you sure?"

Oswald looked up at him with pleading eyes. This was different from the usual him. He would never show weakness or love like this, not sense Edward turned him down, but this was different. Edward always made him like this.

Edward pulled him into another kiss then pulled back. "Of course I am. I'm not drunk, this is a decision I'm making myself. I'm not under any influence."

Edward pulled him into another kiss. 

\----

Edward woke up by sun shinning right into his eyes. He yawned as sitting up. 

Then he realized he wasn't in his bed, then, then he realized he was laying next to Oswald. 

He looked down at Oswald, who was still sleeping soundly, and tried to process what just happened. "Holy shit."

Edward stood up quickly and pulled on the first pair of pants he found. 

Then, as if god hated their actions last night, someone knocked on the door. "Mr. Cobblepot." It was Olga. "Commissioner Gordon is here to see you."

Edward stayed quiet. 

"Mr. Cobblepot?"

Edward looked over to Oswald, who still hadn't stirred. Edward sighed before shaking Oswald slightly. "Get up, Gordon's here."

Oswald shot up. 

"Mr. Cobblepot?"

"I'll be down in a minute, let Jim in."

He turned to Edward. "Jim's here."

Edward nodded. "Jim's here."

\----

"Would you like tea?" Olga asked with her thick accent. 

"Sure," Jim replied as taking a seat on the couch before him. 

"Too bad." Olga picked up some empty cups and put them on a tray. 

Jim pulled out a wallet. "What can you tell me about Penguin?" 

"Fifty."

"Twenty."

"Thirty-five."

Jim handed her a two ten dollar bills and one five dollar bill. 

"He had sex with the tall one with glasses last night," Olga said. "That's why they're late."

Jim squinted. "Not really what I needed."

"He'd do anything for Glasses. Anything." Olga walked off.

"Uh… thanks. Good to know," Jim replied. 

Oswald waddled down the stairs and stairs and saw Jim. Oswald looked less nice than usual, like his look was rushed in a way.

Oswald walked over to Jim and naturally shook his hand. "Good morning, Jim."

"It's twelve in the afternoon."

Oswald took a seat across from Jim. "I must have slept in then."

"Anyway, what brings you here today?" Oswald crossed his legs. 

"It's about Martin," Jim said. "I think he was in Gotham when the bridges blew up and we haven't been able to find him. We know you have close relations to him."

Oswald jumped up (as best as he could that is). "Martin is missing? Jim, we must find him right away."

"Just give me a few moments," Oswald said. "I must get ready."

"This is a police investigation," Jim said. "We no longer work with criminals."

"I am basically that boy's only family," Oswald replied. 

"Strange, you don't seem to be listed as a guardian," Jim replied as standing up. 

"Jim, you are going to regret not letting me help," Oswald called after him as Jim left the house. "You really are!"

Jim walked off nonetheless. He didn't seem to care that Oswald was yelling profanities at him from his living room. 


	2. Chapter Two

"I am aware, Barbara," Edward said on the phone. "We still need to get that dog."

"Why are you so worried about that dog all of the sudden?" Barbara asked. "I thought you hated him."

"I do," Edward said, "but Oswald is making a huge fuss about it now and I live with him. He keeps on doing this thing where he just hides my stuff and says 'Now you know how I feel'. It's starting to get annoying."

"Maybe you shouldn't have lost the dog."

"I know that now. Just- will you help me or not?"

"I had a baby four months ago," Barbara replied. 

"And I bet you're dying to get out there and cause some trouble."

"You know I am."

\----

Jim walked into the police station and right up to where Harvey sat. "You won't believe what I found out."

"What? That Penguin kidnapped a child or stabbed some guy in front of you?" Harvey asked.

Jim took a seat across from him. "Cobblepot's doing it with Nygma."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming, but how does that help us?" Harvey asked.

Jim shrugged. "Leverage?"

"Pretty damn good leverage," Harvey said. "Doubt he wants people to know he has a soft spot for anyone."

Jim nodded. "That explains a lot about him and Edward. I should have seen it coming sooner."

"How long do you think until it gets out?" Harvey asked. 

"Not long, considering his maid could be bribed for just about any info."

\----

Oswald paced from one side of the room to the other while Edward watched from the couch. 

"I can't believe him!" Oswald exclaimed as throwing his arms up. "He refused to let me help."

Oswald stopped right in front of him and pointed a finger. "They had never done that before."

"Jim has new policies," Edward said. "He's stopped working with anyone with a criminal record and he's been firing people who worked for you. He's determined."

"We have to make a bigger presence," Oswald said. "I am no longer at the top and that means no more scaring people just by walking into a room."

"Then Jim can't refuse my help."

"We've been trying that," Edward stated. "What will change now?"

"I'm motivated, far more motivated than before," Oswald said. "I always get my empire back, no matter what I have to do."

"So what are you going to do to get it back?" Edward asked. 

"Whatever I have to," Oswald repeated. "Which unfortunately includes a lot of sucking up."

"Aren't you a bit prideful to do that?"

"I've done it before. Besides, this is for Martin, and a little bit for my personal gain."

\----

Barbara sighed as picking up the phone. "What?" 

Barbara crossed her legs in (basically) throne at the Siren's Nightclub. The club had only gotten more popular for women and men commonly shyed away from there. 

"How's little Barbara?" Jim asked from the other line. 

Jim had used Harvey's phone at his desk to call her. Harvey was next to him doing paperwork. 

"She's with the nannie, why?" 

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Jim asked. "You only gave birth a few months ago."

"I still have a job to do," Barbara replied. "Now, I'm busy." Barbara hung up. 

She then stood up and walked to the man tied to a chair. He was beaten and bloody. Obvious signs of torture. 

"Now, about the dog," Barbara said. "Where is he?"

"What the hell are you talking about, lady?!" the man asked, scared half to death. Barbara intended on scaring him the rest of the way if she didn't get her answers soon. 

Then the phone rang right before she was able to hit him again. She sighed, "Apparently Jim doesn't know what personal space is." 

The man was grateful for the interruption.

Barbara walked over to her desk and answered the phone. "What is it now, Jim?"

"It's Edward."

"I'm busy," she replied. "Y'know, doing your job."

"How is it going?" Edward asked. "Oswald needs some kind of win. He's already murdered one of his bodyguards."

"This guy apparently doesn't know where the dog is," Barbara said. "Man, it sounds so dumb when I say that. I can't believe I'm doing this for a dog."

"You're doing this for Oswald," Edward replied. 

"Oswald could go die for all I care," Barbara replied. "I'm doing this to do something."

Barbara then hung up and walked back over to the man. "Now back to business."

\----

Oswald walked down the street. He didn't know exactly who could take him to the top if he just latched onto them. 

He also wasn't sure if making it to the top would even get him Martin back. 

Ever since Gotham went back to normal it made everything difficult for him. His dog was gone, Martin was gone, his empire was gone… but he had Edward. 

He had finally gotten Edward, the only thing he needed. The only person he cared for more than his life. He didn't even care for Martin as much as he cared for Edward.

But he had Edward. He didn't have Martin or Edward the dog, and he intended on getting them back. 

Then he got an idea, one that he knew would take him right back up to the top. 

\----

Oswald sighed as he fell into his chair. Today had been annoying. 

Edward looked up from his newspaper and towards Oswald. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Oswald replied. "I just can't believe what I'm willing to do for this child."

Edward put down the newspaper on the table in front of him, along with the coffee he was holdinh. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping this dumb brute to the top so I could take over from him."

Edward spoke slowly, almost like a parent of a toddler who keeps explaininghis weird plans to his parents. "And how long do you think that'll take?" 

"Stop speaking to me like a child."

"I was just asking a question."

"I bet you think this'll fail, right? Is that what you think?" Oswald asked as standing up. 

"I never said that," Edward said as keeping his voice calm. 

"You really didn't have to," Oswald said. "It's just how you are. So why not speak your mind.",

"Fine," Edward said. "I think it's frankly a dumb plan."

"Do you mind explanding on that? So I know exactly what part of the plan you think I can't do."

"No dumb body guard is going to make it to the top," said Edward. "Not even with your help."

"Do you have a better plan?" 

"No-"

"Exactly!" Oswald yelled. Then before the fight (well, not really fight. More of Oswald yelling repeatly) could continue there was a ring at the door.

Oswald sighed as looking down.. "Olga! Get the door!"

After a few more times of the door bell ringing and Olga not answering Oswald walked over himself and opened the door.

"No." He closed the door before even letting her talk. 

Edward walked over. "Who was it?" 

"Barbara," Oswald said as walking away. 

Edward opened the door once Oswald left. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Barbara bounced the baby up and down to keep her quiet. "I need you to watch her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda filler but I'm trying to figure out where to go from here.


End file.
